


Haikyuu oneshots

by AlysonCaelik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysonCaelik/pseuds/AlysonCaelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of non related oneshots that may or may not contain things of explicit sexual nature. Enjoy!</p><p>1st, 2nd and 3rd person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsuro, Indecision
> 
> 2.Sugawara Koushi, City Lights
> 
> 3.Oikawa Tooru, Enough
> 
> 4.Tanaka Ryuu, Late encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a violinist and manage Nekoma's team. While you secretly sigh over Akaashi, you have a friends with benefits like relationship with Kuroo.
> 
> Open ending.

"Fine... yeah.... okay... Yes. Mom, I have to go now, ok? Talk later, bye" - you hung up the phone, staring blankly at the small lake that glistened in the sunlight. _I should be going back inside_ , you thought, hearing the sound of volleyball shoes inside almost calling you.  
  
"Hey, (Y/n)!" - Bokuto, Fukurodani's team captain, yelled, pulling you back to reality. - "Come watch us play! Kuroo here just said he'd buy us all dinner if we won!"  
  
"Alright, fine, you crazy owl" - you laughed. Bokuto was a boisterous person and, even though you were a bit calmer and collected, his antics never failed to cheer you up. - "Who's playing?"  
  
"Me, Akaashi, a few guys from Karasuno and some from Nekoma". You walked up the small flight of stairs and nudged him with your elbow, smilling. Despite being Nekoma's manager, you couldn't resist the thought of Kuroo's ego being knocked down a bit.  
  
"You sound pretty confident..."  
  
"Well, that's cause I know we're gonna win!". He laughed loudly, running towards the blank-faced brunette. "Right, Akaashi??"  
  
"Sure, Bokuto-san".  
  
"Hey, (Y/n), who was it on the phone?", asked Yachi, tapping you on the shoulder.  
  
"My mom..", you answered, rolling your eyes. It wasn't like you didn't appreciate her calling to check up on you from time to time but lately it was a bit over the top. "She's constantly calling me now..."  
  
"Well, it's normal, (Y/n). The last time you came to camp with us, you did get hurt pretty bad.", Sugawara interviened. He was so cute, with a cuddly face, you couldn't help but want to squeeze those fluffy cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, little miss soloist hurt her hand pretty bad....", ugh, Tsukishima. That idiot had to come along and make a snarky remark. You felt slightly embarassed that you were stupid enough to think you could play with them on the week of your concert and not suffer any repercussions. You unconsciously moved the fingers from the left hand and still felt a sharp sting dart up your arm.  
  
"Tsukki...!", scolded Yamaguchi, smilling at you afterwards. You smiled a half smile and excused yourself, walking up to Kuroo and the others.  
  
"(Y/n), I take it that you heard of my bet with Bokuto", the raven haired boy grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I sure did. You better have the money to pay for dinner, cause I'm certainly not going to help you pay...", you scowled.  
  
"Come on.... You know, you're such a cool girl, (Y/n)-"  
  
"Hell, no, mr! Your bet; your money!", he faked a pout but his expression changed to that of concern.  
  
"Was it your mom calling again?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"What did she say? Did she mention-"  
  
"No, she didn't say anything about me leaving, she just told me to be careful and not risk anything." he smiled gently, relieved that you'd still manage the team. "Alright ladies!", you yelled playfully at the Nekoma team, "Let's win this thing!"  
  
"YEAH!", they yelled back, all except Kenma. You and him never really talked much, despite your friendship with Kuroo. You guessed Kenma was just a closed off person and you didn't want to push him out of his confort zone.  
  
Walking towards Shimizu, Yachi and the other team managers, you sat next to them, on a large bench, opposite of the referee stand. They were really cool people and, over the months you all got together even if there wasn't any volleyball involved just to hangout.  
  
"(Y/n), can you be the referee?", asked Daichi, Karasuno's captain.  
  
"Me?... why?", you asked, slightly confused. You knew the rules, sure. But there were people who were better at it than you. You did remember, however, that refs were rotating throughout the day, so maybe it was your turn or something.  
  
"Just hurry up, shorty!", yelled Tsukishima, only to be scolded by the captain. You flashed the blond boy a death stare and got up, walking towards the stand. Shimizu discreetely told you before leaving that she thought he had a small crush on you. Judging from all his mean comments, you wouldn't have guessed it in a million years.

"Okay, I'm ready!", you said, holding the whistle between your lips. They'd decided that Bokuto's team would be the first to serve so, when you blew on the metal object, the game started.  
  
  
\---  
  
"I can't believe that we lost!... Akaaaashi, can you believe it?", moaned Bokuto.  
  
"No, Bokuto-san.", he replied, in his bored tone.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to pay anyone dinner", you smiled. You head over to Kuroo and helped him stretch. "You're a lucky one, 'ya know?"  
  
"That I am.", he chuckled.  
  
"What would've happened I you had lost, huuh? How would you buy dinner for everyone here?"  
  
"He'd probably sell his body...", muttered Taketora, making you burst into laughter.  
  
"Yeah, right! Ahahahaha, people would probably pay him to keep his clothes on!", you joked. He got up from underneath you and, as you tried to regain your balance, he caught your arm, pulling you up.  
  
"Is that so...?", he raised na eyebrow, in a teasing fashion. His hand caught hold of your fingers and pain shot up your wrist, making you flinch. He noticed and let it go. "You said it was all healed."  
  
"And it is... I don't know, sometimes it hurts, but it's probably nothing. Anyways, since you don't need me anymore, I should go practice a bit. See you later, guys!", you excused yourself, running towards the sleeping rooms, in the main building.  
  
You entered your room, where all the other female managers where also sleeping and closed the door behind you. _Finally, time to practice.._ , you smiled.  
  
It wasn't that you didn't like managing the team; no, not at all, in fact, you loved it. Every time they were out there on court, you were with them, feeling their passion, their drive to play and be the best. But playing your instrument... that gave you a diferent feeling.  
  
The weight of the violin on your neck, your hands shaped perfectly to accomodate the bow and to touch the strings, that gave you something that watching others play volleyball didn't.  
  
Warming up your fingers, you began by playing simple scales, then arpeggios. After that, one or two studies, to really loosen up before your main focus of the afternoon: the concerto.  
  
You began playing it by heart. The same piece you were supposed to play before you fractured your index finger that day, a few months ago. After doing an exceptionally difficult part, you moved your left hand in an angle that allowed better reach to the upper notes, causing you to recoil almost immediately with pain.  
  
"Ow, what the...", you relaxed your hand and massaged the hurt fingers a bit, until they were loose again. As you started playing once more, the same pain rushed up you arm.  
  
"If it hurts so much... then you shouldn't be playing, don't you think?", a calm voice came from the door.  
  
Up until now, you had your back turned to the entrance of the room, absorbed in your music so this sudden voice startled you, making you almost jump before you turned.  
  
"It's rude to-", you started but then the words didn't leave your lips. You hadn't recognised the soft spoken voice that interrupted your study because you'd never heard that tone coming from this person. "Akaashi...? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you...", he came a bit closer, staring at the violin and then back at you after a few moments. Your heart started thumping loudly as he walked towards you. "You play really well, (Y/n)."  
  
"I do practice a lot so... I'm glad it's working.", you smiled at him, suddendly feeling rather shy that you're alone in a room with Akaashi and he's praising you.  
  
"It's not just that. When you play, I can feel the music, the emotions it wants to convey..", he paused, faintly smiling. "I really like it. I'm sorry if I'm kind of creeping you out by smiling like an idiot but-"  
  
_As if that wonderful face could creep me out.... I've been wanting to see a smile like that since I saw you...  
  
_ "But...?", you asked, curious to hear more.  
  
"But it makes me feel so happy, I don't know... it's hard to describe, like a peacefull happiness."  
  
"Oh...", you couldn't even process your joy. For a musician, something like what Akaashi had just told you was a lifetime goal. To convey emotions and make the listener feel them. It was bliss. "Thanks... that really means a lot, Akaashi.", you smiled widely.  
  
"You ever played that for an audience?", your heart sunk and you looked away. A moment like this, alone with him and it was ruined. "What did I say? (Y/n), I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.", he almost looked like he was going to do something but his hand fell back down, hanging on his side and he simply looked apologetically at you.  
  
"Well... I was supposed to play but.. I got hurt. That time, remember? When I played with you guys.", you put your violin back in its case and looked at your injured hand.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were supposed to play...", he was most likely trying to come up with something to say. You didn't know much about Akaashi other than he was all about calculations. _Maybe he's trying to make this whole thing less awkward than it feels now...  
  
_ "Well, don't worry", you smiled. "I'm much better now and I can even play again, so it's alright. You don't need to feel bad. You're a really cool guy, Akaashi.", _Cool_ was an understatement. He always looked so calm, composed and misterious.  
  
Okay, he did make your heart flutter sometimes just by looking at you and you wished he felt the same way but apparently he didn't, taking into account all the oportunities he had to tell you just now. And you sure as hell wouldn't be the one telling him first.  
  
"I think I'll be going now... I'm sorry to have interrupted you, (Y/n). See 'ya later.", he walked out, leaving you there, with your heart beating loudly.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here....?", a well known voice purred.  
  
"Oh, hi Kuroo...", you were still half embarassed, half sad from the meeting with Akaashi.  
  
"You're all flushed...", he grinned, walking towards you. "I saw Akaashi leave, did something happen?", he cocked up an eyebrow, almost growling.  
  
"No.", you sighed. "It never does... God, Kuroo, this is so frustrating... we were starting to get a bit closer and then he just had to ask about my stupid hand, damn it!", you sat on the floor, feeling defeated.  
  
"You still have me, 'ya know...? Am I not enough for you?", he feigned a hurt expression, sitting in front of you.  
  
"I know...", you muttered, smiling as he leaned in to tease your lips with his. "But it's not the same... this thing you and I have... it's not like what I feel when Akaashi looks at me."  
  
"Let me help you take your mind of him for a bit...", he whispered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss at the corner of your mouth, sending a chill down your spine.  
  
  
  
  
\-------- START FLUFF AND SMUT---------  
  
Your (e/c) were locked on his amber colored ones and you couldn't tear away your gaze when he crawled over you, lips meeting again in a soft yet greedy embrace. Your hands dug into his raven colored bed hair and pulled slightly, a soft moan escaping from his mouth.  
  
His arms held you as he got up and backed you up to the wall, lips still locked with yours. He pulled back to look at the half lidded gaze you were giving him and lowered his face to the crook of your neck, giving you goosebumps with his hot breath.  
  
"What if... someone catches us...?", you asked, unable to even think properly. His teeth lightly grazed your soft skin and, as he bit down, you had to cover your mouth to stifle a whimper. He turned you around and lifted your hands above your head.  
  
"They won't. Now, keep you hands up there, for me, (Y/n)", his hot breath tickled the back of you neck as he spoke softly to you, his voice nothing more than a needy sigh. Dragging his fingers down your sides, he slid his lean digits around your waist, nails leaving red trails behind. You know you have to be quiet, or else, someone might find you two but it was too hard to controle your voice with his constant teasing.  
  
His hands slowly crawled up your torso, cupping your breasts gently as he caressed your shoulder with plush lips. You had to steady yourself against the wall, else you would've fallen due to sheer overstimulation. You could feel the heat between you thighs growing and becoming increasingly harder to control. Your moans were captured by your fist as you bit it firmly.  
  
"Is my (h/c) haired Neko-chan having fun?", he whispered softly, pulling your hair to the side as he played with your earlobe with his warm tongue. You could barely focus, and just managed to nod, starting to turn your body towards him.  
  
"Kuroo... please, I'm dying here...", your arms caught hold of his hair and you pulled his mouth to yours, feeling his body tense up at your sudden dominance. You deepened the kiss, pulling him closer, until his body was completely pressed against every inch of yours. Your hand slid from his neck passed his chest and abs and rested on the growing bulge of his gym shorts.  
  
A groan escaped his lips as your started teasing him through the fabric and his head fell on the crook of your neck, chest starting to heave. "You're such a cute pervy kitten, aren't you, (Y/n)...?", he mouthed, with his lips glued to your ear. You hooked your fingers on the elastic of the shorts and gently pulled down, doing the same to his boxers with slow intent.  
  
You felt his hands sliding down your sides and pulling you closer, one of them was now ghosting over your core. "Hey, I thought I was the one having fun....", you complained, nibbling on his soft neck as you spoke.  
  
"You can't have all the fun... plus, I'm way better at this than you...", he grinned, pulling back just enough to see the death glare you gave him. _No way I'm worse at getting him off! I'll show you, mr...  
  
_ "Is that so...? We'll see...", you growled as you began to pumping his shaft, not bothering to warm up. You felt him stagger and mumble a few insults before his own hand began stimulating you. Your fingernails burried themselves on his nape as you rested you forehead on his muscular chest. You tried not to moan or gasp when he touched you just right but he wasn't having that care at all.  
  
His pants and groans ecchoed in your mind, his low voice ran up your spine and gave you shivers of pleasure. But his volume was too high to go unnoticed, should anyone pass by the room. You softened you grip of his neck and trailed your fingers to his mouth, covering it. Looking up to meet his eyes, you were greeted by a half lidded stare, his lust clouded eyes undressing you.  
  
You could feel yourself close to the breaking point but so was he. You could tell by his increasingly sloppier movements and and heavy breathing. You almost froze when one of the fingers that loomed over your entrance slid in, making you shudder with pleasure. "Not so tough, are we now?", he purred, sucking on your increasingly sensitive earlobe.  
  
Pushing his head back, you covered his mouth again and continued to stroke his cock with an increasing amount of speed, determined to make him swallow his own words. His lips kissed your palm and you closed your eyes, furrowing your brow as you tried to maintain your focus. His tongue started to trail your palm lines and you felt yourself getting weaker then more the swirled it around.  
  
"What the fuck, K-oh shit...", you breathed, leaning against him. "That's... not fair....!", you couldn't think straight and he snickered, taking your fingers into his mouth and lightly biting them, whilst sucking on the sensitive skin. This drove you over the edge and you came all over his hand, shaking as he held you in place.  
  
"That was too hot, (Y/n)", he whispered in a husky tone, before kissing you roughly. You felt his shaft get harder as your tongues danced and you couldn't wait anymore to have him inside you. "Your moans are too cute, Neko-chan...", he planted a kiss on the tip of your nose and smiled warmly.  
  
You felt something in your stomach when he did this. Something like a... flutter. But you almost forgot about it the moment his rough lips met yours again, parting only to pull you to the bed. "Kuroo, we really shouldn't be here....", your hoarse voice broke the melody that was the sound of your kisses on his shoulders and chest.  
  
Peeling your shirt from your torso, he ravished your neck and colarbones with light pecks and nibbles, making you shiver at his softness. _Is he being gentler than usual?... I can't really tell... And what the hell was that, when he kissed me? Huuh, prolly just me imagining stuff.._ You helped him take off his shirt and raked you nails down his torso, hearing his low growl as he rolled you over, so he'd be on top.  
  
You reached for your bag and took out a condom, smiling as you passed it to him. "Neko-chan, you're so freaking hot, I can't wait to fuck you...", he groaned as he took off what little clothing was left on your body. You saw him opening the shiny packet and sat up, leaning in for a kiss. "If you distract me like this, I won't put it right, (Y/n)...", he mewled agaisnt your lips. Your hands helped him roll the condom down, pumping his cock a few times before you let yourself be slowly lain down on the bed again.  
  
His lips met yours once more as he pressed you further into the mattress. You felt the tip of his dick brushing against your opening. You couldn't stifle a moan when he entered you, pulling his face to suck on the soft skin of your neck. He rolled you both so you where on top, riding him.  
  
"You're fucking hot, (Y/n)..", he grinned, suckling on your bottom lip before biting down. One of his hands held a fistfull of your (h/c) hair, pulling it back roughly. The other hand slipped down in between you both and his thumb found your nub, flicking it.  
  
"If you do that, I'll cum right away...", you complained, in a ragged tone. He ignored you and as you bounced up and down on his shaft you were getting closer to your climax once more. You pulled his face so that his eyes could meet yours and you smiled at his lustful expression, latching on to his lips before you made your way to his ear. "You like seeing me like this, Kuroo?...", you whispered, and felt his grip tighten.  
  
You knew Kuroo liked dirty talk, especially if it was whispered in his ear. Your mind as going blank as you moved increasingly faster, his breathy moans muffled by the crook of your neck making you feel even more aroused. "(Y/n), you're so fucking tight, shit..!", you heard him whisper to your jawbone, before licking it.  
  
You could feel your walls tightening around him, welcoming the sensation of his swollen cock each time you sank on it. You weren't going to last much longer like this and neither was he. Covering your mouth with your own hand, you fell over the edge and climaxed, digging your fingers on his shoulder to steady yourself.  
  
He gripped your hips and continued to move you, leaning against your breasts as he came. He pulled you to a tight hug, panting and stroking you disheveled hair softly. You hugged him back, tired and sweaty, as the cold air cooled your bodies.  
  
\-------- END SMUT---------  
  
  
  
You looked at him, smiling and gave him a final peck on the lips before releasing yourself from the embrace. "I feel so gross right now. I'm gonna hit the showers.", you said, reaching for a towel. You gave him a glance and he was still on the bed, following you with his stare. "Hey, you pervy cat! You need to get out of here, like now! If someone finds you like that, we're going to have a serious problem.", you scolded him.  
  
"You look really cute when you're angry, 'ya know?", he cocked na eyebrow, making a low growl noise with his throat. You scoffed; he was such a sweet talker. _He probably says that to every girl he does this with.  
  
"_ Yeah, right. I'm sure I do; now GET DRESSED", you ordered, muttering in na annoyed tone. As you turned your back to him to organize your clothes, a hand slid around your waist and made you turn back. Kuroo was standing up close with tender eyes and a serious expression. Upon locking with your (e/c) orbs his face softened.  
  
"I really do mean it when I say you're cute, (Y/n). You're beautiful....", you didn't know how to react to this, your heart fluttered at his sincerity and you felt your face heat up. He blushed slightly and he immediately tried to cover it up. "Wow, that sounded way more serious than I intended. You're cute, and also pretty hot", his characteristic grin came back and his hand gave your buttcheek a small pat.  
  
"Honestly, you're such a dickhead", you laughed, avoiding his gaze. _Why did I feel all giddy when he told me that? I don't like him that way... I don't, right? Fuck me... this is bad._ "Bye, pervy cat.", you said, rolling up in the towel and carrying your stuff to the showers.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
  
_Why didn't I tell her.... I've been trying to confess for weeks now! UGH, so stupid.... of all the scenarios I predicted, was not saying anything really the best one?... she's just.... I can't even begin to describe, her music only confirmed what I had previously imagined... she-  
  
_ "Akaashi!", he heard the mixed colored hair senior shout at him. "Stop spacing out!"  
  
"I was just thinking Bokuto-san. What's the matter?"  
  
"Toss to me, I need to get all this energy out.", he answered, hopping around the court.  
  
"A girlfriend would take care of that... Too bad your face is a natural birthcontrol...", scorned Tsukishima, crossing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oy, respect your elders...", Daichi gave him a menacing look, only to be stopped by Sugawara.  
  
"Come on now, don't be so pissy, Tsukishima....", he smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Don't know why you're so upset about anyways. It's not like we lost because of me!", said Bokuto, picking up a ball.  
  
"If you hadn't gotten so depressed during the match, we'd have won..."  
  
"That ain't true! Right, Akaashi?", he looked at the blank faced setter expectantly.  
  
"Sorry Bokuto-san, but it's true.", he answered. The owl like spiker's mood instantly dropped. "I'll toss for you, Bokuto-san.", Akaashi just wanted to forget his moment with you and volleyball was his best bet to do that.  
  
"So, what do you think about Nekoma's manager, (Y/n)?", Daichi asked Asahi. "I heard she plays an instrument."  
  
"She's pretty but she can't hold a candle to our Kiyoko-san!", Noya almost shouted. "Oh, Shimizu-senpai... soo pretty....", he drooled, half dreaming.  
  
"I think she's cool, I guess....", Asahi answered in a shy tone. "I'm relieve she at least doesn't think I'm some kind of delinquent...."  
  
"She's pretty hot, don't you think Akaashi?", Bokuto asked the setter.  
  
"Hm, she's fine, I guess....", he answered, trying to keep his face cool, hoping that no one could tell his actual feelings. "She... has a cute face..."  
  
"Eh, she's nothing special.... She looks kinda bitchy to me...", the blond haired boy commented.  
  
"You're just saying that cause you kinda like her, don't you Tsukki...?", Yamaguchi, looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Ugh... as if... Besides, she seems pretty cozy with someone already.", he cocked up an eyebrow, taking his playing glasses of to clean them.  
  
"What, who?", asked Daichi. Akaashi's eyes darted to the tall boy as he waited for his answer. He didn't know you had a boyfriend or anyone of the sort. But if you did, then it made no sense to confess his feelings. _Well, if she likes someone already, then there's no use to all this... Nice one, Akaashi, falling for a taken girl,_ his heart sank a bit at the thought.  
  
"Kuroo". O _f course it had to be him. That guy gets all the girls... Well, if (Y/n) is happy... then I can't do anything about it_.  
  
"Whaaaaat? No way, they're just good friends!", Bokuto said, shaking his head. "Last I checked, Kuroo is a single man. And so is (Y/n). You like her, don't you Akaashi?"  
  
The setter's eyes dashed open and he fought to regain his posture. "Don't be ridiculous, Bokuto-san. (Y/n) is a nice girl, that's all", but the other wasn't convinced. For a couple of months now, every time someone mentioned you he'd go in a daze, only to snap back to reality when the senior called him. Akaashi wasn't one to show emotions or talk about them to anyone, yet he sighed when you left the practice matches and he didn't even mind Bokuto's constant mood swings when you were there.  
  
"I'm just saying; if you like her, tell her.", the owl like spiker advised. _If even Bokuto-san has noticed... then everyone probably knows already... Heck, she might know as well.... If she rejects me, atleast I tried, right?  
  
\------------_

As you returned from the showers, you felt pleasantly relaxed. The hot water dancing over your skin and the white foam of the soap cleansing your sweaty skin had left you almost sleepy.  
  
"(Y/n)!", Yachi called, waving from the far end of the kitchen, holding a potato peeler in her hand.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late...", you apologized, taking your place next to Kiyoko, who was chopping meat into small cubes. Since, it was rather expensive to run a training camp, the coaches had decided to turn the ordinary tasks usually done by the staff into an oportunity to help the teams bond with eachother.  
  
Today, you and the other managers had dinner duty, hence why you'd gone meet them in the kitchen. Shimizu handed you the chopping board with the cubes neatly cut on it.  
  
"Don't worry, now you're here. All that's left to do is seasoning the meat and then we'll cook it together with the potatoes", she said, picking up a large tray and setting it on the table.  
  
"Okay, I'll season this, then.", it ended up turning out pretty well and the guys seemed to have liked it.  
  
After dinner, everyone helped cleaning the tables, setting out the plates and all that next to the sink. The managers' group was also assigned to post dinner cleanup but you offered to wash the dishes alone, since you hadn't really helped in making the food ealier.  
  
"Really? You sure, (Y/n)?", Yachi asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
"Yes, I'll take care you this, it's my thanks for not helping that much with dinner.", you replied, smiling at the girls. They thanked you and left the kitchen, leaving you alone for the time. Despite having to wash the dishes, you didn't exactly have to do them right away, since no one would be needing them for a while.  
  
Instead, you decided to take a small walk outside, just near the kitchen so you didn't get too sidetracked and forgot about your chores. A small ledge stood near the side door and you climbed it, sitting against the cold surface.  
  
A Spring night, you could call it, with its usual soothing sounds and softly whispering breeze caressing you face. Your eyes closed for a second and you took a deep breath, soaking in that peace. For a moment, you even forgot where you were and failed to notice the presence of another person walking towards you.  
  
"(Y/n)...?", the voice seemed distant, as if you were underwater as it spoke. It was only when a hand touched your arm that you woke up from your half daze and looked at who it was.  
  
"Akaashi?", he wasn't wearing his usual volleyball attire, doning instead a pair of regular jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. His hair seemed damp, like he'd just showered and, you confirmed your suspicions when the breeze brought to you the fluttering pleasant smell of his shampoo. For a moment there was only silence as you stared at his unreadable face, a light tint to his cheeks, probably due to the hot shower water.  
  
The lampost that illuminated the area near you helped you see his lips trying to move and instantly stopping, the silence between you remaining unbreakable.  
  
"What's wrong?", you asked, slightly concerned since you'd never seen him like this.  
  
"Nothing I just..--", his voice trailed off as he looked down to break eye contact. "Can you hear me out a sec? I just need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Well sure, of course.", your heart began to race. Was this the moment you'd been anticipating? Finally? The pit in your stomach grew more noticeable as he almost fumbled to get his words out. He just looked so cute, you couldn't help but want to give him a comforting hug.  
  
"Listen, I've recently been thinking about something and... I--", he sighed, looking straight up at you, which made you hold your breath out of sheer intensity. "I like you (Y/n). I think you're a cool girl and all and if you don't like me back it's fine, I just wanted to tell you."  
  
Unable to say anything, you just sat there with your heart pounding out of your chest and face swollen with heat. How did he not notice how thrilled you were as he spoke? He was probably just as nervous, telling you all those things. He turned and began to walk back to the dorms, thinking that you were probably too weirded out by his confession to even say anything.  
  
But you couldn't just let him walk away when you felt the same and, even though your legs felt nailed to the stone ledge you peeled yourself off of it, striding to the black haired setter and grabbing his arm and gently pulling him so he'd turn to face you. As he did so, he walked back a bit and you crashed, your head nuzzling on his defined chest through his shirt with some force, pushing you back. The impact didn't hurt very much, but you still let out a small yelp due to its suddeness  
  
"(Y/n), I'm so sorry, are you okay?", he asked, worriedly leaning down so he could see your partly covered face. He was mere inches away from you, his hand resting on the crook of your neck, the warmth of his skin transferring to yours. He didn't seem to notice this, still concerned for your well being.  
  
It wasn't until you lifted your slightly flushed gaze to meet his that he blushed almost instantaneously, his eyes darting at the hand on your neck and his fingers pressing down on the soft skin under them. Quickly, the dilated orbs returned to stare at your wide open (e/c) eyes, lingering on your lips for a second. You couldn't stop yourself from doing the same and you felt the distance between you grow smaller.  
  
Your fingertips trailed up his arm, ghostling over the skin and you couldn't help but imagine how would it feel to be held in them. His own hand had partially entangled in your hair, smooth digits cupping the underside of your ear and pads digging pleasurably into the back of your neck, hinting at what was going to happen.  
  
"A-akaashi...", you gulped nervously, your breath hitching as your heart tried to thump its way out of your chest. "I..--  
  
"Come back here, Hinata, you idiot!", a voice shouted, just around the corner. The loud sound startled you both, freeing you from eachother's intoxicating glare and you were quick to separate, lest someone saw you together. Before you could ask the setter to follow you to a more secluded location, he excused himself quickly and disappeared into the night.  
  
Once again.. you'd been so close to him and it went south. Despite this, you felt overjoyed with the fact that your feelings were returned and that you only needed to talk to him again to sort things out. But that had to wait until after you did the dishes... With a sigh, you entered the kitchen, putting on earbuds so that the music distracted you from the boring task at hand.  
  
-  
  
You were halfway done with the dish pile when your favourite song began to play and you had no choice but to loudly sign and perform a majestic choreography, while still keeping the sponge in one hang and a glass in the other. You were so absorbed in the music that you had a mini heart attack when a hand slid around your waste, scaring you.  
  
"WHAT THE--", you yelled, trying to turn back, only to be prevented from doing so by a dark head resting on your shoulder. The man removed you right earbud with his teeth and purred.  
  
"Did I scare you, Neko-chan?", you could feel his smile brushing the soft skin of your earlobe, lips gently sucking on it.  
  
"God, Kuroo, I almost died back there...", your voice turned into a sharp inhale when he took your ear between his teeth and nibbled it.  
  
"Really? I'm sorry..", he didn't sound sorry at all, with his bedroom voice enticing your shivers from your body. One of his hands slide around your waist, hugging you and pulling you closer, to feel his warm body pressed against yours while the other slid its way to reach for your neck, softly caressing the skin and holding your face in place in order to talk to you without you moving.  
  
"That tickles!", you whimpered, trying to cover you ear when he playfully chuckled next to it before planting a string of wet kisses along your jaw line. You felt the heat in your body rise as he kept on teasing you, doing all these soft things, but you felt a tinge of remorse for almost having kissed Akaashi and then succumbing to Kuroo's embrace not even an hour later.  
  
"So... how's the washing going?", his languid tone made it hard to focus on the task and your hands ended up resting on the edge of the sink as your eyes closed involuntarily. "Don't mind me, Neko-chan, keep going, or are you this weak for me?..."  
  
"Am not!", you were revived by those words, hastily returning to the meticulous cleaning of the plate you had in your hand. That was.. before his hand covered your mouth and he bit down on the exposed skin of your shoulder muscles, leaving a trail of half bite, half kisses until he reached your ear. Your lips gently kissed the digits covering them, earning a few grunts from the man latching on to your neck.  
  
Involuntarily, your face turned to him, his hand releasing your hungry lips as his own rised to meet them in a deep kiss. Letting go of the plate and sponge, your hands cupped his face and slid up to his messy hair, tangling in it as he pushed you back against the skin, further deepening the kiss.  
  
Parting to regain your breath, you caught him looking at you with a tender expression and his fingers caressed your cheek as he smiled. Feeling your face heat up with sudden embarassement, you reached to touch his hand and took it off from where it rested, fidgeting with the long fingers.  
  
"Akaashi and I talked earlier...", you began, feeling you heart thumping just remembering it. "He said it Kuroo. He said he liked me."  
  
"Well, that's great!", he cheered, pushing your cheeks together, puffing out your lips like a fish. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"Of course!", your eyes widened as you replied, smiling triumphantly. "But that also means that this" you gestured to both of you "needs to end."  
  
"Well, it's fine by me..." he leaned over, whispering to your ear "Neko-chan.". A shiver ran down your body and you scoffed loudly.  
  
"Ugh, you stupid cat! No more stuff like that.", you complained, still rilled up.  
  
"Okay then, one last kiss before you become off limits.", he purred, grinning with half lidded eyes at you. You planned on giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek as a joke but he was faster, moving slowly and cupping your jaw with a hand while the other held on to your waist.  
  
He kissed you softly, lips capturing yours unrushed and, as you parted, he smiled in his Cheshire Cat like way, kissing your forehead as well.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy.", he said, hands resting on his hips.  
  
"Ugh, 'im glid ur happi...'", you joked, laughing. "It's not like I'm getting married! Look at you all adorable and supportive, what happened?" he laughed as well, but something felt off for a moment. As you guys talked cheerfully about other stuff, you couldn't help but feel that Kuroo sounded like a... muted version of himself.  
  
Or maybe it was just your imagination. It probably was, so you ignored the feeling until you got back to the dorms, walking up to the room where he slept, alongside Bokuto, Akaashi and a few others.  
  
"Should I talk to him now? We kinda got interrupted by the Karasuno guys...", you asked the captain.  
  
"I don't know... But yeah, you probably should. You want me to call him for you?"  
  
"Yes... no... I don't know, Kuroo I'm a nervous wreck what do I do...", you trailed off as you saw Akaashi exiting another room and turning the corner without even noticing you.  
  
"Well, I can still call him...", the raven haired boy offered, but your ears were deaf and your eyes had locked on target. Silently, you moved across the hallway, turning the corner to see a resting agaisnt the wall Akaashi, his lids shut and chest moving up and down rithmically.  
  
"Akaashi...", your voice sounded like a whisper, suddenly shy due to his sensual figure.  
  
"(Y/n)..!", he looked at you without saying anything else.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything back then but, the truth is, I.. I really like you as well.", you finished, blushing furiously. You'd never confessed to anyone before and it was just as hard as it seemed. His eyes lit up and he walked towards you, not bothering to hide his smile.  
  
"Really..?", he got near you enough that the faint sound of his breath was the only thing you could hear before he hugged you, pulling your face flush to his chest. You rested there, hearing the unruly thumps of his heart almost mimicking yours. It was comforting to know that, even behind his calm and composed demeanour, he still felt nervous. "Then... would you... like to go out with me...?"  
  
"Hm.. I don't know...", you murmured with a hesitant tone in your voice. He pulled away to look at your face, only to find relief in your smile. "I'm just joking, Akaashi. Of course I'd love to date you.", his lips curled into a soft smile, huffing at your joke.  
  
"You look like Bokuto-san...", he complained, his smile disappearing as he seemed to be thinking about something. "(Y/n)... then can I.. kiss you?", he asked, and your stomache fluttered like crazy; never you wanted to hear other words coming from those lips. With a sheepish grin, you nodded afirmatively and closed your eyes, waiting for him.  
  
At first, nothing happened, and then you realised, you were probably Akaashi's first kiss so you opened one eye only to find him staring at your relaxed face.  
  
"Hey, you perv! If you want to kiss me, then do so, don't just stare...", you scolded.  
  
"Well... you just looked so cute. I'm sorry, I'll kiss you now...", he apologised, embarassed that he'd been caught. You closed your eyes again, feeling his tender hand cupping your cheek, thumb caressing your thirsty skin. You couldn't stifle a small whimper when it brushed your lips softly at the same time as Akaashi kissed the outer corner of your mouth, painfully slow.  
  
He moved deliberately, taking his time to study your reactions, soaking up every sound, every expression you made to make sure he was pleasing you as much as possible. Another kiss came, this time to your jaw, accompanied by a soft nibble.  
  
"A-Akaa-- Keiji...", you whispered, looking at him as your hands held his neck and you pulled him closer. He seemed to be less composed now, eyes half lidded staring back at you, mouth slightly parted and a soft panting sound coming from it. You pulled him closer, until you were pinned between him and the wall and, after gazing at his plush lips, you felt them on yours.  
  
The kiss was slow, teasing, the sharp inhaling sound coming from both of you almost at the same time. His hands gently held your waist as his tongue beggen for entrance which you conceded immediately, deepening the kiss.  
  
When you parted, his mouth trailed down your neck, suckling on the tender skin, making you tremble against him. Between soft gasps, you looked at the corner you both had come from and saw Kuroo looking at you with a vaguely sad expression on his face. And then you realised that maybe, the things he'd said weren't just him playing around and messing with you. Maybe he had developed feelings for you and something in your stomach moved with regret for not noticing sooner at the same time that a loud moan escaped your lips when Keiji bit down hard on your favourite spot by the base of the neck.  
  
Why did Kuroo had to stand there and look at you? Well, he wasn't anymore; after your loud sound he left and Keiji grinned at your response, unaware of what had just happened. You chuckled back, taking his advice that it would be best if you'd leave anymore play for tomorrow, lest someone heard you or saw you before you'd decided to tell people.  
  
When you turned the corner, Kuroo was nowhere in sight and you mentally thanked him for it, entering your own room and getting into bed thinking about what you should do.  
  
Should you tell Keiji about your fling with Tetsu or just ignore that gut feeling and hoped it went away?

 


	2. City lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night out with Sugawara. 3rd person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend you read with while listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZU8qQQV_QA

_21:00_

" **Name**.... can I ask you a question?", Sugawara asked the woman next to him at dinner. She nodded negatively in reply.  
  
"It's too early for serious questions Suga-san.", she smiled casually, taking the fork to her lips. "Ask me later.  
  
"Later...?"

\--- __  
01:00  


  
"Bye guys!", she yelled at the last pair of friends who'd attended the dinner party she'd hosted in a small restaurant. Her playful figure waved as they turned the corner to reach their car.

" **Name** , isn't it kind of late? Don't you have to work tomorrow morning?", the silver haired man was known for worrying too much and being too motherly at times.

"I'll answer your question.", she replied, her back turned to him, head slightly looking to the side. "If you catch me."

"What? I--", he was cut short by her sudden take off. One second and she had already sprung towards the empty street before them, running at full speed. "Wait!!", Sugawara shouted but his words where lost in the midst of the night air.

He had no choice but go after her. Despite being a bit out of shape since finishing college, he still played frequently with the others when work allowed it. ****

**Name** was... a wild card, he'd say. During the day, she'd spent hours and hours on end, leaning over her desk working, her focus never faltering, unless someone requested her attention. He was one of those people.

Whenever he needed a person to talk to, a companion to go out, a friendly chat, **Name** would always be there by his side smiling. He did the same for her, though their relationship never surpassing that of friends. Until _that_ night.

They'd gone out to celebrate and ended up a bit too drunk for their on good. "Koushi, I...", she'd mumbled, almost sleeping over the counter. "I may not seem like I'm a very nice p-p-person...", the alcohol made her voice thicker, so unusual from her normal chirpy-like tone.

"But... I like you...", she'd said. Initially, Sugawara had thought the rush he felt in his chest was from all the vodka he'd downed that night. As he took her home and helped her to bed, pulling him close for an embrace, he felt it again. This time a heat wave running through his whole body.

Nothing happened then, nor did they discuss anything from that night, since **Name** appeared to not remember what went on. But he couldn't forget it. How he longed for her touch, how her grinning half lidded face looked at him with want ingrained in it.

And there he was, running after her like a mad man. Snaking through the streets, up narrow stairways, jumping down walls. The effort had him panting and stopping to catch his breath.

"Please, **Name**! I-I can't keep up!", he yelled at the slim shadow that rushed up ahead. "How can you have this much energy...?", he whispered to the night, smiling at himself for doing something so apparently ridiculous for his age. Resting against a wall from a nearby building, looking into the dark sky.Who in their right mind would chase after a 24 year old girl in the middle of the night like that? But it's not like he cared.

His heart was thumping loudly against his chest as he looked at the corner where the figure waited for him, wanting to be chased down, calling out for him.

“Suga-san! Come on! I want you to see something! Trust me!”, her words sounded alluring even if they where almost screamed from far away. He peelled himself from the cold surface and continued their game.

His steps almost overtook the sound of his breath, jagged, his air messed up from the wind and the strain, his usually polished look gone. He saw her, standing against a wire fence, by a huge hole in it.

“ **Name**?...What...are we...--”, his pulse wanted to leap off his chest, cutting his words short. She simply smiled at him and stepped inside the wire fence. “Hey, this is illegal, we shouldn't be doing this...”

“Aren't you tired of always doing what you're supposed to do?”, was her response, skipping through the construction materials lying around scattered on the ground. As he contemplated whether or not he should enter, he saw **Name**. Her slender body climbing almost expertly up the metal beams and into the unfinished building, motioning him to join.

He had no idea where they where, the names of the streets having disappeared long ago. Crouching down, Sugawara entered the old construction site, walking in a rushed pace to reach her. It was dangerous to be there, _up_ there all alone. There could be robbers, murderers, who knows?

She could hurt herself with anything, since it was so dark as the dim lamps where spaced too far away from eachother to cover every spot.

He reached them; the beams where she'd climbed to get inside. He felt a bit dizzy, looking back down at how high up he ended up being but, looking foward, a the wide room, he saw the figure of **Name** sitting over the edge of a windowless space.

“Suga-san, come here.”, she called out for him, not turning. The light entered the chamber through a series of empty window holes in the cement walls. City lights framed her body, casting a dark shadow that reached far being her.

Outside, the noise was little as they seemed to be far away from any busy street, but a soft rumble of cars could be heard in the distance. Looking at where she was, the silver haired man couldn't help but feel concerned for her safety.

“ **Name**... please get inside, it looks dangerous!”, he pleaded her but was ignored. Seeing that she wouldn't move on her own accord, he stepped closer, his disraugh heart pounding away and cold beads of sweat gathering all over his body from all the running.

She didn't move as he came near her, the light breeze caressing her soft face and bringing in the night scents she loved so much. She smiled widely as she heard the low gasp that fell from Koushi's lips when he could finally see what she saw.

The whole city seemed to extend beneath them, streets coiling into alleys and lights from the houses flickering. In the distance, the river appeared shimmering in the moonlight, also filled with small dots of yellow, where the harbour was located. Clouds where nowhere to be seen and, even though they were in the middle of the city, some stars appeared to clothe the night sky.

Without speaking a word, Sugawara sat down beside her, eyes still wide open and outh hanging in awe.

“I'll answer your question now.”, her voice broke the fluttering silence sorrounding them.

“I-I..I...”, he turned shy for a second but his expression softhened, gazing into the night. “I like you, **Name**. It took me a while to realise it but... I can't take you off my mind. I just wanted to know if it's just one sided..”, he heard a light chuckle and looked at her, once again his eyes widening at the sight of **Name** illuminated by the city, her soft eyes, avoiding his and her shy smile hiding behind her palm.

“When you say it like that!....”

“Like what..?”

“So... up front! You made me blush a bit, you idiot!”, she laughed, staring at him. His ruffled hair, the light tint on his cheeks, the messed up shirt.. it was a side of Sugawara she'd hoped to see a lot more.

“What are you staring at...?”, he asked, looking at her absentmindedly.

“Just... you. Koushi... I..”, she leaned a bit closer, a hand resting over his. “If I said I wanted to kiss you, what would y--”, her words where cut short by his lips as he closed the small distance between them.

The hot shiver waved came in waves through Sugawara's body and he pulled **Name** closer, feeling her warmth as she returned the kiss with increased intensity, a hand tangling in his silver locks.

“I like you too...”, she whispered to his pleading lips before covering them with her own once more.


	3. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a relationship with Oikawa. 1st person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hear this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Lkd3UWrBqg

 

  
_I've had enough of this._ This thought had been crossing my mind for the last week. Things weren't going so well anymore, with Oikawa getting increasingly cold and uncaring.

The soft rain trickled down the window as I watched the stormy skies hurl thunder in the distance. A flash lit up the night and I felt a tinge of excitement, expecting the thunder to roar through the air. Instead, I heard the lock click and the doorhinges creak behind me.

"How was it, dear?", I asked, not bothering to turn and meet his gaze. I already knew the answer from the drag in his footsteps and the lack of his usual playfulness when he got home the other nights.

"We lost.", he muttered. I turned my head and saw he'd lain down on the couch, forearm covering his eyes. Our silence was broken by the clapping of thunder in the horizon and, this time, it didn't feel exciting. I walked slowly towards the sofa and kneeled next to his face.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", my voice was but a soft whisper, my best attempt at soothing his weary mind. I placed the palm of my hand over his chest, caressing the soft fabric. His heartbeat was wild, pounding away bellow his ribs, trying to free itself.

"No.", was the last thing he told me before getting up and going to his room, closing the door behind him. He would probably spend the rest of the night watching the game's videotape, trying to see what he could've done better, like he always did. My phone vibrated on the coffee table and I picked it up.

It was a text from Iwaizumi, asking how Oikawa was, since he'd fallen on his bad leg again. I responded that he was probably fine, since he didn't seem to be limping when he arrived. I drew a hot bath for myself after and let the smell of the bodywash sink in, relaxing my sore muscles.

Oikawa and I had met during the annual club leaders meeting. Since he was the volleyball captain and I was the gymnastics team leader, we ended up sitting next to eachother and we immediately got along. He was that flirty, prideful idiot on the outside but he was also very caring and a genuinely good person when you got to know him.

Our first kiss had been accidental but it made me so happy that my feelings were returned by him that I didn't even care about the circunstances it had happened in. I kind of laughed nowadays whenever I thought about it.

"It's gonna be almost a year in a few days...", I whispered to myself, sinking in the bath until the water had covered my face completely. Lately, whenever Tooru had a bad day or lost a match, he'd lock himself in his room and not even speak to me. We'd move in together because my father was summoned to work abroad and I was already enrolled in school.

It was getting late and I had class early the following day so I took off the rubber stopper from the drain and let the water tickle my legs as it's level was going down. I rolled the towel around my body and secured the tip over the front, walking out of the bathroom. From Tooru's bedroom came the muffled sounds of squeaking and thumping, the game on the tape in motion already.

I opened the door slightly and crept up on him, placing an arm softly on his shoulder. He didn't even seem to notice me touch him, his eyes followed the movements of the players rapidly, looking at problems in defense, attack, spikes, sets, serves, whatever. I knew a bit of volleyball because of all the times I'd seen him at pratice and at matches.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, Tooru?", I asked, nuzzling his neck softly. He didn't answer, grunting instead. "Tooru", I called. I'd had enough.

"What....", he asked, absentmindedly. He wasn't really asking anything, he just expected me to rant and then leave him alone to review his game.

"Tooru!", I raised my voice, turning off the small television where he was watching it.

"I'm doing something important (Name)!", he yelled, standing up and looking at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to talk to you!", I screamed back, face flush with anger. I stepped around him and put myself between him and the Tv, blocking the 'on' button with my body.

"Can't you see I'm trying to figure this out?", he didn't seem to even be paying attention to what I was saying.

"To hell with your stupid volleyball games, don't I deserve some attention as well?!", I asked and he didn't answer, simply picking me up and removing me from the front of the television.

"You're being annoying today, what's wrong?", he turned back to the screen, blank expression on his face.

"What the... stop that!", I reached for the button again and he tore my arm from it, making me fall back to the floor. I felt bitter tears start to sting my eyes as they rolled down my cheeks and I got up, nails digging into the palms of my hands and leaving the knuckles white. "Get out."

"Hm...?", he was once again looking at the screen.

"I said, get out of my house, Oikawa!", I screamed. "If you love volleyball so much that you'd rather not even look at me when I'm talking, then GET OUT!", I stormed off and closed the door to my own room, leaning against it and sinking down to the floor, crying.

_Why can't he understand?... he used to be so joyful... now I only get to see this side of him, he's always apathic, it's like I'm not even there! I hate him so much.... no.. I love him.. he's kind and he.. no. He doesn't seem to care about me anymore._

I put on the pijamas and got into bed, after turning off the light. I hadn't eaten anything that night but I wasn't hungry after that. I closed my eyes and quietly dozed off.  


\---------------  


  
I felt something next to me on the mattress. I opened my eyes and saw the figure of Tooru nestled beside me.

"I'm sorry, (Name)...", he whispered, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I was still angry but I felt my resolve waver beneath his knowing touch, the way his hand gently held my neck while the fingers lightly tangled in the base of my hair. "You know I didn't mean it... I was just upset..."

"You can't keep doing this..", I breathed as I felt his lips close to mine. "I'm not your stress toy."

"I know, honey. I love you.", he replied closing the small gap between us. _I love you.._ funny how the words rolled so easily off his lips, when we were like this, embracing eachother in the dark. He used to tell me that when we were out in the sun, so that everyone could hear. Now, it felt more like it was a secret he wanted to keep all to himself, only saying it when no one was listening.

"I... love you too.", I whispered, kissing him back.

Tooru and I got eachother. We connected on another level, he knew exactly what would make me tick, what I liked, where to touch, what to say, when to say it and knew that about him, I'd never felt this with anyone else and I didn't think I could ever again.

\-------------------

When I got up, he'd already left. A small note with a 'Love you', was on the breakfast table, together with a plate of fresh pancakes. It made me smile widely and, as soon as I was done, I packed my things and left for school as well.

"(Name), you ready?", (friend), asked me as I was about to be thrown in the air during gymnastics pratice.

"All good.", I smiled, steadying myself. I looked towards the door, waiting for Tooru to show up anytime, since volleyball pratice was just after ours but the door remained clear. We finished just as the team was entering the gym.

I walked over to Iwaizumi, looking around for Oikawa but not seeing him anywhere.

"Iwa, where's Tooru?", I asked. He shrugged.

"No idea. I think he had somethings to do before pratice. He'll show up, eventually.", he answered. I sighed, not content with the answer and left the gym still in my uniform, walking around, looking for him.

"You're so funny, Oikawa-san!", I heard a female voice giggle from around a building. I walked closer and peered over. A small girl had a lunchbox on her hands and she and Tooru were close. She was blushing and he flashed her his flirty grin pulling her chin up and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

My heart fell to my feet. The tears instantly formed on my eyes. How could I be so stupid... thinking he was getting colder towards me because of his matches instead of... another person. _I'm an idiot. I hate him. He's an asshole,_ was what my brain had on repeat the whole time I ran back to the gym and into the locker rooms.

I closed the door behind me, covering my face when I passed my Iwa and the others. I didn't want any questions, I felt so humiliated... They propably all knew that he got on with other girls and I was just his lap dog. I was sad and angry, beyond furious, how dare he do something like that to me. I loved him so much, but I could feel the string that kept us connected be strained some more.

"(Name)...?", a familiar voice called me. It was him.

"I don't wanna talk to you.", I replied, drying my tears.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I'm beyond mad at you, you asshole!", I screamed, with flared up nostrils and bloodshot eyes. "How dare you?!"

"What?.. I don't understand, (Name), dear.", he seemed worried.

"I saw you with that girl! You kissed her!", I barked.

"Oh, it was nothing, she was just confessing and I rejected her...", he looked apolegetic.

"You're a terrible liar. You don't kiss people you're turning down.", I growled, trying to calm down. He came closer, grabbing my hand. I recoiled and backed up. "Don't touch me. I hate you."

"That's a lie, (Name).", he said, coming closer. With a swift movement, he hugged me and ours lips touched and I knew I couldn't say no to him. Not when he made me feel like that. When it seemed like the only thing that existed in the world was us when we kissed. "I love you, it was nothing, don't worry."

He released me and smiled. We both got out of the lockers and I sat during practice, watching him play so happily and wonderfully as he always did. Later that day, a friend of mine texted me to meet up and I accepted.

\---------

  
"So, how are things going, (Name)?", they asked me, and we chatted for a few hours, laughing and having a general good time. I liked to hangout with them, they always cheered me up and we had playful flirt but we'd never do anything, since I had Tooru.

I got home a bit late and Oikawa was sitting on the couch, hunched over, with his hands on his knees. When I opened the door, he didn't even get up to greet me.

"I'm hooome!", I said cheerfully.

"You look like you had a good time...", he mumbled.

"Yeah, I did.", I smiled.

"Was it with (friend) again?"

"Yeah, why? You sound weird, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's curious that the days where you're the happiest are the ones you spend with them and not me.", his tone sounded a bit angry.

"What's that supposed to mean...? Can't I be happy for being with friends?"

"Are you cheating on me?", he asked, straight face looking at me.

"No, Tooru! Of course not!", I replied, starting to get angry. "Not that you'd know, you barely make time for me anyways."

"I have things to do! It's not my fault you're never busy."

"Oh, get real, you're all 'volleyball here, volleyball there', all the freaking time! I have acrobatics too and I still make time to give you attention!", I was yelling.

"Well, to you it maybe just a hobby but I want to be a professional volleyball player! Not someone who can say they did air flips and that's it.", he looked angry.

"Excuse me?! 'Air flips', like you call them, are way harder than just throwing some stupid ball around!"

"What would you know?! You don't know the first thing about volleyball! At least, we have matches and actually win them, miss 'We never qualify for anything anyways'!"

"Matches that you keep losing! Then you come home all sulky and go watch the game over and over again and still you can't win and you still say you want to be a pro? You get frustrated cause someone is better than you, mr 'Oh, I'm so great, I can't even win agaisnt Shiratorizawa'!"

"You bitch! Shut your mouth! I'm a good captain and I am great! We will win! I don't know why you're being so salty, you know we just end up making up, you can't resist my touch....", he grinned.

"Sometimes you're disgusting...", I scowled. "If that's all you want from a relationship, why don't you go running to that girl that confessed earlier and you 'rejected'?"

"She seemed much nicer than you, she said she'd cheer me on every single game. Or are you trying to get me to break up with you so you can get into (friend)'s pants?"

"What are you even saying? I didn't say anything about breaking up but I'm getting sick of being your punching bag. Whenever you're sad or angry, I get treated like shit! If I'd known that you'd stop being kind and nice and just be like this, I'd never have started dating you!", tears flowed down my cheeks, looking at his now cold eyes.

"You're the only one who sees me at my lowest.", he stated, his voice calming down.

"But that's ALL I see! I'm a person, I love you so much but you make it so hard sometimes. I've have enough of begging for your attention.", I stood there, quiet, sobbing with my back turned to him.

"I'm sorry...", he whispered leaning closer until his breath tickled my ear.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time... Please, give me space.", I replied, trying not to succumb once more to his intoxicating touch.

"I love you.", he said, planting a wet kiss on the back of my neck. My eyes closed on their own and I felt the familiar wave of warmth he gave me when he touched me. _We only get along physically... this won't work._

 __"I'm going to sleep. Don't come into my room tonight.", I walked slowly and he didn't chase me until I'd close the door. He knocked and I could hear him crying from the other side, his breath irregular.

"(Name), I don't want to lose you... please... I didn't mean anything I said, I was just jealous. I love you so much, please.", I heard babble from the other side. "Can we start again, please?"

I leaned against the door and slid until I was sitting against the floor. _I love you too. I don't want to be mad. I don't want us to argue like this,_ I thought, trying to stiffle the cries of anguish I was feeling from hearing him cry outside the door. I wanted to go there, comfort him, tell him that I loved him and I didn't want him to cry anymore.  


  
\---------------------  


A couple of hours passed and he got quiet. I assumed he'd left to go to sleep so I opened the door and saw him there, laying on the floor with his eyes puffy and his face still flushed.

  
 _I.. I can't get enough of you, Tooru._ I kneeled down next to him and caressed his cheek, drying a remaning tear drop.

"I wanna start over... I wish we could fix this...", my lips quivered and I felt the tears wanting to fall again. "I love you so much, Tooru."

"Then let's...", he whispered, taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on the palm. He slowly sat up and smiled his usual smile. "Hey there, my name is Tooru Oikawa, what's yours?"  



	4. Late Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka, nuff said :D 1st person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of context first. Reader-chan is a spiker in Karasuno's male team due to being one of the top players in the female league. They are currently at the Nekoma Training Camp, and Reader-chan and a friend -refered to as (f/n)- played in a 2-6 match against Nekoma's female team. To help the new teams 'break the ice', the coaches organised an informal rugby game during the afternoon.  
> Also, Reader-chan has a bit of a problem playing with the men's net height, so she's grown a bit scared of it during practice with the team.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

  
I turned for the umpft time on my sleeping bag and looked at the clock. 3:48, it read. _Ugh... why can't I sleep?...,_ I sighed, sitting up. The others were all fast asleep, snoring. Atleast, the ones in my room.  
  
Carefully, I got up and tiptoed to my shoes and jacket on the other side of the room, putting them on before I left. Holding up my arms I stretched, inhaling deeply and laced the fingers behind my head, closing my eyes as well. I strolled down the peaceful hallway until I reached the stairwell that spiraled down to the ground floor.  
  
Upon reaching the base of the steps, I stood still, looking at the courtyard through the translucent glass doors. _It's probably cold outside..._ , I thought and unconsciously zipped up the bomber jacket I had on about midway. I touched the smooth surface of the frontdoor and pushed the metal bar down, leaning agaisnt it to open the door.  
  
I wandered thoughout the campus, looking up to the dark sky, gazing at the stars that pulsated behind soft dark clouds. Inspite of the beauty of the night sky, the cool nocturnal breeze and the soft whispers of animals moving in the shadows made me walk with my eyes closed for the most part, soaking up that full silence.  
  
A small garden existed by the main building and looking closely from where I was, I could see the reflection of a lamp pole where the water from a pond reflected it. Walking slowly towards it, I sat on the grass that circled the small lake. A rim of polished and rounded pebbles framed it, the dim water sheen reflected on them with wavering patterns.  
  
The gurgling of the liquid caressed my ears and the soft bubbling of the fish who rised to break the surface lulled me until I laid back, closing my eyes once more. I took a deep breath, feeling the cold air hugging my bare legs and, although I shivered at its light touch, it wasn't a bad feeling. The heat from the jacket created the perfect balance between hot and cold.  
  
But I still couldn't even come close of falling asleep. I opened my eyes and looked straight up, startled.  
  
"Tanaka-senpai!", I shouted, quickly sitting up, my heart racing.  
  
"So you're awake afterall", he smiled, taking a set next to me on the grass.  
  
"Of course I am..", I sighed again, trying to regain my breath. "You really scared me, you bastard... I almost died.."  
  
"Come on.... You wimp, I get it. You see your senpai here and your brain goes into hotness overload.", he joked.  
  
"What are you even doing here?", I turned to properly look at him and had to mentally pray to the heavens. He was wearing loose black sweatpants and was completely shirtless. I turned my face foward so hard I could've sweared I heard a cracking sound. "Shouldn't you be like... sleeping or something?"  
  
"And you should too, look who's talking...! I heard noise and I came to check it out."  
  
"So... you basically followed me.", I commented dryly. "You perv.."  
  
"No! I didn't know it was you, I only even noticed it was a person when I got out here. I didn't even recognise you."  
  
"What do you mean, you didn't recognise your favorite underclassman?!",... _Oh no... did I really just say that? I did, please someone kill me. It's those abs, man, they should be freaking illegal!...  
  
_ "Well.... you're not one to walk around with bare legs and with that jacket you look even less like you do everyday.", he stated apologetically. _Oh yeah... I am in my pijamas... with only an oversized t-shirt and WITH MY LEGS SHOWING._ I blushed unintentionally and lowered my gaze to look at the fish.  
  
"Yeah... right..", was the only thing I could muster. I'd better keep my mouth shut, lest I say something like 'his favorite underclassman' again. _God, the embarassment.  
  
"_So... why did you come outside?", he asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I can't sleep..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know.", the words sounded more aggressive than I'd intended them to be but he didn't seem to care. "I'm still feeling all the energy from today's games, I guess."  
  
"I noticed, the one against Nekoma's female team was quite the show...", he laughed. "You guys were all up in those girls' faced, dude. I'm sorry I doubted your skills, you completely annihilated them!"  
  
"Yeah, we sure did.", I chuckled, remembering the Nekoma team captain, Miya, when that raven haired guy Kuroo dissed them. "But you were pretty impressive as well, senpai."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you, mister. On the rugby match, looking all aggressive and intimidating and such.", I laughed.  
  
"Well, of course, it's my job as your senior to defend our territory, honor and underclassmen!", he jumped to his feet. "I, Tanaka, will always watch over the team's victory!"  
  
"Of course... until you're eliminated by a guy with a tongue piercing!", I joked. His smile disappeared and he held a serious look, intimidating even.  
  
"Huuh....? What did you say....?"  
  
"I'm kidding!!", I yelped, backing up. He squatted in front of me, serious.  
  
"I know, I was too, obviously.", his faced softened up and his lips curled into a smile. "Today on the court... you looked really happy..."  
  
"Of course I was happy, I was doing things right.", I remarked.  
  
"It wasn't just that...", he sat beside me again, pressing him arm against mine. Suddenly, I became hyper aware of his touch and had to focus in order to pay attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Hm? What then?", I muttered.  
  
"Like.... even when you guys were missing things on purpose, you seemed like you were having a great time... We could see you really play. If you manage to play like that in our team, I'm telling in all seriousness, you'll be an ace way before I am.", I blushed at his soft words and took a deep breath before I dared opening my mouth.  
  
"Oh, senpai!", I nudged him playfully. "Don't say that.... To play as comfortably with the men's net as I play with the women's I still have a long, long way to go! And about being an ace... I don't agree.. You'll be our ace long before I even have the chance...", I replied. I felt him tremble agaisnt me and turned to face him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yeah....", he answered. I couldn't help but laugh at his figure.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"A-a s-s-s-s-senpai.... doesn't get... c-c-cold....", he stuttered.  
  
"Do you want my jacket?", I started taking it off to lend it to him but he denied.  
  
"No, really..."  
  
"I'm not going to get cold! Maybe it's best if we go inside, right?", I asked.  
  
"No... It's fine here...", I took off the jacket and passed it to him.  
  
"Put it on.", I basically ordered.  
  
"Ordering around your senpai? Tche...", he complained, but he still let the warm fabric hang and rest on his shoulders, his shivering finally ceasing. I started to feel the night breeze on my arms and it gave me goosebumps. I sighed, hugging my legs to keep the warmt concentrated. "I think tomorrow we're going to start the actual practice matches...", he stated.  
  
"Yeah, I heard so too. Who do you think we're gonna go up against first?"  
  
"No idea... I hope it's not those city boys...."  
  
"Pff, 'shitty boys'... I don't know but... Fukurodani's captain looking cool", I concluded.  
  
"The most important thing..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Is..... to protect our beloved Kiyoko, (Y/n) and (f/n) from the men in other teams!!!", he shouted suddenly. I almost fell over with his jumpscare but managed to stay firmly on the ground.  
  
"Are you serious... Is that ALL you think about?", I cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
"No! I also think about food!", I facepalmed slowly. _Is this the kind of seniors I have....?.... god why..._ I began shaking a bit from the cold. He peered at me and opened the jacket. "Come here."  
  
"Huh? No, you're the one who's all naked, you keep the jacket."  
  
"Come here, (Y/n)", he caught my waist and made me sit beside him, wrapping the coat around both of our backs. My side was touching his warm naked torso and I could feel myself starting to get hot and sweaty.  
  
"Senpai...?", I whispered, looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Just Ryuu...", he corrected me, keep his eyes fixed on the flowing water of the lake.  
  
"We should get back... It's really late and neither one of us is dressed enough to be outside."  
  
"Yeah... you're right.", he sighed. We walked side by side towards the front door and, before we entered, he took off the jacket and gave it to me. "Ladies first...", he said, waiting for me to grab the metal knob before leaning over my shoulder and pressing me against the cold glass.  
  
"R-ryuu?", I breathed, closing my eyes. His touch left me begging for more, one of his hands softly landing on the back of my thigh, fingers caressing the smooth skin.  
  
"Your legs are really beautiful...", he whispered into my ear, drawing a gasp from my lips. "You should wear shorts during practice more often...", his fingers dug into my hips and he made me turn to look at him. I was flushed and so was he, but in his clouded eyes, I could see that spark that made me weak at the knees. I sighed, looking at me.  
  
"You shouldn't do things like these...", I whispered, looking away.  
  
"Why?", the tips of his fingers softly grazed my jaw, pulling my eyes into his again. "Is it bad?"  
  
"Yeah... it's.. it's really bad...", I sighed, barely able to contain myself. "Because the only thing running through my mind is this", I slid a hand behind his neck and pulled him to my eager lips. I heard him groan and felt his pulse race as much as mine. We broke the kiss to catch some air, breathing heavily.  
  
"I could easily get used to it...", he snarked before ravishing my lips once more, this time slower, our tongues tasting and teasing eachother deliberately, sending waves of electricity down my spine. My hands trailed down to his toned abs and I let my nails drag a bit, eliciting a growl from his throat. Steadying us against the glass door, he began to plant wet kisses down my neck, languishly taking his time to make me tremble.  
  
"T-t-tanaka-senpai,", I interrupted, before things went any further. "It's really late, we should go up."  
  
"I suppose...", he grabbed my chin grinning playfully and gave me a small peck on the lips. "You're right."  
  
We walked up the stairs, his arm hugging my waist and fingers playing with the fabric of my t-shirt. I turned bright red when we bumped into Fukurodani's setter, Akaashi or something, left the lockers with a towel rolled around his hips, his skin releasing with clouds of smoke from the shower's temperature. Tanaka released me almost immediately and I saw his cheeks flare up.  
  
"Hoy", he greeted the other.  
  
"Hello.", the blank expressioned setter said.  
  
"Hi.", I answered back, speeding up the pace towards my room.  
  
**  
  
"Pssst.", I heard a voice whisper behind me.  
  
"Hm?", I turned, only to meet Ryuu's face impossibly near mine.  
  
"Get some sleep"  
  
"You get some sleep!", I complained, quietly. He held me, licking and suckling on my earlobe, gently nibbling the top.  
  
"If I had my way.... none of us would do much sleeping today...", he smiled, as his hand started riding up my leg until it reached the edge on my shirt. "Naughty today, are we?...", he leaned closer, his lips almost grazing mine and spoke in a soft voice. "Goodnight, then.". I wanted to kiss him again but he gave me a gentle butt slap, turning me towards the door of my room.  
  
Finally, we separated and I laid again on the sleeping bag. My heart was racing and my breath was out of control. I couldn't even process what had happened but I was as ecstatic. Needless to say that I didn't get any shut eye that night.


End file.
